


A Kind of Bliss

by Cali_se



Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Only a day has passed...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kind of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igraine1419](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igraine1419/gifts).



> Originally posted as a birthday gift drabble.

Only a day has passed, but it feels like a lifetime. Dan closes his eyes as fragments of the night before converge in his mind: the lit tip of his cigarette dancing in the dark; the moon dissected by skeletal trees; the scent of skin; the first tentative touch, a spike of arousal spreading into something resembling pleasure, teetering on the brink of bliss…

Now memory becomes flesh as soft hair brushes against his face, and lips capture his in a kiss both familiar and new.

And, for the second time in his life, Dan catches a glimpse of home.


End file.
